Al borde de la desesperación
by FTnewcomer
Summary: Lucy esta a punto de ayudar a una persona a la que no conoce. Una persona que no habla con nadie desde hace años. ¿Y todo por qué? Por hacerle un favor a la familia mas importante de todo el país. Pero se dará cuenta de que hay algo que ese chico esconde y está mas que dispuesta a descubrirlo. ¿Quién será ese misterioso Natsu Dragneel?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo un fic que se me ocurrió por casualidad al ver una película. No tienen mucho que ver, pero me dio la idea.**

** Espero que les guste!**

**Estaré a la espera de sus opiniones para continuar! O no... :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Aun no lo tenía muy claro. Los Dragneel eran una de las familias más influyentes del país. Mi padre y el señor Igneel Dragneel eran buenos amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, nosotros éramos una familia normal. No éramos ni ricos ni pobres. Éramos felices y era lo principal.

Al parecer, los Dragneel no lo eran. Tenían dos hijos. Una chico de cabello corto y azul de unos 12 años llamado Romeo y un chico de mas o menos mi edad de pelo rosa llamado Natsu. Una familia peculiar.

Yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y acabo de cumplir 19 años. Mis padres son Jude y Layla Heartfilia. Y actualmente me encuentro viviendo con Natsu. El mismísimo Natsu Dragneel. Pero aún no lo he visto. Excepto por una foto en la que tendría apenas 6 años.

¿Y como es que llevando un mes viviendo con él aún no lo he visto? Pues todo esto es gracias a una tarde en la que volvía a casa de hacer unas compras y me llevé una tremenda sorpresa.

**_Flash back._**

-_Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta!.-_ Me quité los zapatos y los dejé en la entrada pero nadie contestó.- _Que raro… ¿Papa? ¿Mama? ¿Hay alguien?_

Fui al despacho de mi padre y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mis padres y con los Dragneel.- _Esto… lo siento, no sabía que teníais visita. Luego os veo._

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando mi padre me detuvo.- _Espera Lucy, esto también tiene que ver contigo. Ven, siéntate. _

Extrañada volví a entrar y me senté en un sillón en frente de mis padres_.- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

-_Bueno, como sabes Igneel y Grandine tienen dos hijos. Pero el mayor, Natsu, lleva cinco años encerrado en si mismo. No quiere hablar con nadie. Apenas sale de su habitación y ya no saben que hacer con el_.- Me explicó mi padre lentamente, esperando que no tuviera una mala reacción.

-_En realidad, esta viviendo solo en un apartamento que compramos para él, pensamos que era lo mejor_.-interrumpió Grandine para continuar donde mi padre lo había dejado.- _Durante este tiempo hemos contratado a varias asistentas y ayudantes que viviesen con él esperando que aparte de ayudarlo consiguiesen que empezara a hablar de nuevo y a relacionarse._

_Parecía que ahora era el turno de Igneel_.- _Pero nada ha dado resultado. Hemos estado dándole vueltas al asunto y nos hemos dado cuenta de que nunca hemos intentando que sea alguien de su edad.-_ ahora estaba poniéndose nervioso y yo me estaba temiendo lo peor.- _Por eso estamos aquí. Nos gustaría saber si aceptarías ayudarnos. Por su puesto nosotros correremos con todos tus gastos_.

_Y si en cualquier momento quieres dejarlo no estas obligada a quedarte. Puedes irte cuando quieras…_ -se apresuró a añadir Grandine.

Yo estaba en estado de shock. No encuentro las palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza ahora mismo.

_-¿Me estáis diciendo que pretendéis que me vaya a vivir con un chico con serios problemas mentales que ni siquiera conozco solo porque sí- _No podía creer que estuviesen hablando en serio. Tampoco podía creer que mis propios padres accedieran a algo así.

-_Lucy!.-_ Me regañó mi madre que no había hablado hasta ahora.- _No digas eso. No tiene ningún problema mental_.

-_Sois vosotros lo que me mandáis a vivir con un completo desconocido que es un ermitaño_.- ¿De verdad nadie entendía mi postura? Vale que eran amigos de la familia y eran personajes muy importantes pero esto era pasarse_.- ¿No lo entendéis? Mi vida entera está aquí._

De repente los Dragneel se levantaron. Tenían las caras cubiertas con una máscara de tristeza tan profunda que hasta me dio pena.

-_No te preocupes, sabíamos que era pedir demasiado. Pero eras nuestra última opción. Hubiéramos escogido a cualquier otra persona pero no todo el mundo sabe guardar un secreto y tenía que ser alguien de confianza_.- Dicho esto Igneel salió de la habitación y su esposa fue tras el. Pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-_Al menos piénsatelo, por favor. No es un chico peligroso solamente… se ha vuelto retraído_.- ahora miraba al suelo, parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos_.- Hubo un incendio en nuestra casa. Natsu era el único que estaba dentro. Cuando lo sacaron de la casa estaba inconsciente pero sobrevivió_.- Volvió en sí y volvió a centrar su atención en mi. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.- _Es desde ese día que se comporta así._-Se dio la vuelta para irse.- _Estaremos esperando tu llamada, Lucy._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación. Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir mis pensamientos. Vale, era cierto que me había apenado su historia y me gustaría ayudarles. Pero, ¿irme a vivir con ese chico? Era una locura. Ni siquiera sabría que hacer para ayudarle. ¿Y si estaba loco? No tenía ni idea de que podía pasar. Ella había dicho que no era peligroso pero como podía estar tan segura si hace años que ignoraba a todo el mundo.

En ese mismo momento levanté la vista hacia mis padres los cuales se estaban mirando entre sí. Y entonces comprendí que no iba a negarme. ¿Y si fuera yo la que necesitaba ayuda? Supongo que me gustaría que alguien me ayudase a superarla lo que fuera que me pasase aunque ni siquiera supiese que quiero ayuda. Lo intentaría. Ayudaría a ese chico. Pero si en un máximo de 6 meses no conseguía nada con el lo dejaría. Tendrían que aceptar eso.

-_Lucy…_ -comenzó mi madre.-_Por favor... necesitan ayuda y además…_

-_Voy a hacerlo_.- Le interrumpí para que dejase de hablar.- _lo intentaré por 6 meses y si no funciona volveré a mi vida. _

Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación antes de que me arrepintiese de lo que había dicho. Pero tenía la sensación de que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Una semana después, había empacado todas mis cosas y me encontraba en el apartamento de ese misterioso Natsu Dragneel.

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Sin embargo, a pesar de que me había propuesto ayudar seriamente. No había conseguido nada. No había visto a Natsu. No había hablado con él. Ni si quiera cuando apoyé la oreja en su puerta tratando de escuchar algo. Silencio. No se oía ni un ruido y estaba empezando a sentirme sola en esa casa. Nos encontrábamos en el último piso de un edificio. Había un apartamento por piso por lo que os podéis imaginar que era enorme.

Solo en contadas ocasiones aparecían notas en la cocina con alguna petición de comida en particular. Estaban escritas a maquina u ordenador, por lo que tampoco podía intentar averiguar algo por su escritura. Aunque era una tontería, estaba tan desesperada que hasta me perecía buena idea. Pero ya no sabía que mas hacer. A pesar de todo, después del tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, estaba casi totalmente segura de que había algo más a parte de un simple incendio que no me habían contado. Era demasiado solo por haber sido victima de un incendio, del cual había resultada salir ileso. Tenía pensado averiguarlo, pero…

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. **

**¿Que les ha parecido? Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No sabía muy bien que hacer con esto, **

**Pero bueno aquí les traigo la continuación rapidito. Aprovechando que ahora tengo tiempo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Era muy frustrante. Ya había pasado un mes. No sabía que más hacer para entretenerme. Había ido de compras, los fines de semana quedaba con mis amigas Levy y Juvia, iba a hacer la compra diaria, veía mis series favoritas y películas, escuchaba música y hasta me había puesto a limpiar la casa.

Había llamado un par de veces a los Dragneel, pero no me habían dicho nada nuevo.

Había intentado casi de todo con Natsu y nada servía. Lo había intentado llevándole un par de regalos: los dejaba en su puerta y cuando volvía ya no estaban, pero no había ni una nota de agradecimiento. Cuando le subía la comida a veces me quedaba espiando desde las escaleras, pero mientras yo estaba ahí el nunca salió. Durante una semana me había sentado un rato todos los días a hablarle sobre mi vida. Le contaba como era antes de irme a vivir allí, le hable de mis dos mejores amigas Juvia y Levy. Le hablé de mis padres. Incluso le conté mis ganas por algún día aprender artes marciales y tener un caballo.

Nunca hubo respuesta. El último día de esa se mana me cansé y decidí que si el no salía entraría yo a buscarlo. Pero no contaba con que tuviera echado el cerrojo.

Suspiré de nuevo. Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando tuve una genial idea. Prácticamente salté de la cama y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina. Le haría un pastel. No había intentado hacerle nada especialmente para él, a parte de la comida pero eso no era para nada especial.

Rebuscaba en los armarios reuniendo los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una tarta cuando decidí poner música. Esa casa era demasiado silenciosa. Cualquiera desearía vivir en un lugar como ese, con estancias amplias y bien iluminadas y una decoración moderna con lo último en tecnología, pero a mí me daba escalofríos.

Un par de horas después ya estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la tarta. Había intentado que la cubierta quedase totalmente lisa. Me aparto un poco para ver mi trabajo. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Una perfecta tarta de chocolate.

La cogí con cuidado y subí las escaleras. Llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Natsu y como siempre había un silencio absoluto. Di tres golpes a la puerta y esperé pero como siempre no sucedió nada.

-_Natsu, Natsu, abre la puerta. Te he hecho una tarta_.- en realidad no esperaba que funcionase.

-_Vamos Natsu por favor, llevo aquí ya un mes_.-De nuevo nada. Esto me sacaba de quicio.

-_Esta bien! Pues púdrete ahí encerrado, ya no me importa!-_ Había comenzado a gritarle a la puerta y sentía que la ira estaba empezando a brotar pero ya no aguantaba más.- _Lo único que eres es un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarse a lo que sea que te pase! Que esa es otra, ni siquiera se porque diablos estoy aquí.- _Dejé la tarta en el suelo y me fui al salón.

Acababa de gritarle alguien que podía ser un loco. En realidad no iba a dejar de intentarlo pero era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba simplemente gritar. No me apetecía hacer nada así que me levanté con la intención de ir a mi habitación pero me paré frente del piano que es encontraba al lado de las escaleras.

¿Cuánto hacía que no tocaba el piano? Hace un tiempo que mis padres no pudieron seguir pagando mis clases y mucho menos teníamos uno en casa. Y menos uno como este. Un precioso piano negro de cola.

Me senté en el banco y levanté la tapa con cuidado. Lentamente presioné varias teclas al azar. Sonaba perfectamente. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, empezaría a tocar de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme por un momento y después deje que mis dedos comenzasen a presionar las teclas de una de mis canciones favoritas.

-_When the days are cold and the cards are fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale. I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is mi kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. _

Cuando la música dejo de sonar sonreí abriendo los ojos. Tendría que practicar más pero no había estado tan mal. Solo me había equivocado un par de veces. Estaba dándole vueltas sobre si podría pedir un profesor particular. Después de todos, los Dragneel iban a cargan con todos los gastos, pero tampoco quería aprovecharme.

Pero de repente, algo captó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo. Había una persona en las escaleras y me puse tensa. No podía ser.

Giré rápidamente la cabeza para descubrir de quién se trataba. Mis ojos no se creían lo que estaban viendo.

**_Natsu Dragneel estaba en lo alto de las escaleras._**

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado.**

**EStoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias! ASIQUE... las espero!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias! Asique... LAS ESPERO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, parece que esto comienza a ponerse interesante. **

**Aquí traigo la continuación, espero que les guste! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera pestañear se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Ahora si que reaccioné y de un salto me puse en pie y corrí tras él.

Pero fue inútil, cuando llegue a su puerta ya estaba cerrada de nuevo. Tenía que conseguir hacer que saliera de nuevo, apenas si lo había visto. Llamé a su puerta repetidamente.

-_Natsu! Natsu sal, si de todos modos ya te he visto!_ – Ninguna respuesta. Llamé de nuevo.

-_Natsu_ _por dios! Es hora de que te dejes ver, ¿no crees? Ha pasado mucho tiempo… y se que has salido a coger todo lo que te he dejado en la puerta!_ –Esperé como cinco minutos y al no obtener respuesta me senté al lado de su puerta.

-_Pues muy bien, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que te dignes a salir_.-Estaba llena de determinación. Si se había dejado ver una vez, lo haría más a menudo.

Me pasé horas sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Natsu no parecía que fuese a salir, pero no me iría. Sin embargo, el cansancio de estar allí durante tanto tiempo empezaba a aparecer. Notaba como poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando y, aunque lo intentaba, no podía hacer nada evitarlo.

Cuando me desperté ya era por la mañana, la luz se colaba por las cortinas. Pero no me quería levantar, estaba demasiado cómoda en mi cama… Un momento! ¿Cama?

Me incorporé de golpe y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación. Ayer me quedé dormida en la puerta de la habitación de Natsu, de eso estaba segura. Solo había una explicación para eso. Alguien me había llevado a mi habitación, me había quitado los zapatos y me había metido en la cama. Y ese alguien no era cualquiera. Esto había sido obra de Natsu Dragneel, no había nadie más en esa casa.

Me levanté corriendo y salí al pasillo a mirar en dirección a su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada como siempre. Me recorrí todas las habitaciones del apartamento pero no había ni rastro del chico.

Frustrada volví a mi habitación a ducharme y cambiarme para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegué a la cocina y vi la hora en el reloj, marcaba la una de la tarde, era hora de comer no de desayunar. Hice la comida y subí el plato de Natsu como siempre.

Mientras comía pensaba que podía hacer para que Natsu saliera. Si antes ya tenía ganas, después de lo que había hecho esta noche aún más. Se había preocupado por mí, no le era indiferente a pesar de todo. Eché un vistazo hacia el salón y vi parte del piano. Quizás si tocaba de nuevo…

Recogí todo cuando acabé de comer y me senté al piano de nuevo. ¿Qué canción tocaría esta vez? Sabía que Natsu estaría escuchando y entonces me decidí, esperaba que captase el significado general de las palabras. La melodía empezó a sonar y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

-_When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are, how old is your soul?-_

-I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting  
to see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth, we've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up...-

Continué tranquilamente hasta acabar la canción aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando por fin terminó suspiré lentamente y abrí los ojos. Estaba preparada, sabía que él estaba allí. Pero cuando me giré resultó no estaba preparada para lo que vería.

Natsu Dragneel en todo su esplendor estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla de las escaleras apoyado en sus codos. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se le ceñía ligeramente al cuerpo. Tenía los hombros anchos y en sus brazos podían notarse los músculos definidos, supongo que algo tendría que hacer para no aburrirse todo este tiempo. Era muy alto y jodidamente atractivo, su pelo rosa le daba cierto aire pícaro. Y sus ojos de un bonito color verde estaban mirando en mi dirección. Era una imagen casi deslumbrante. Sin embargo no pude evitar fijar en su mano; en su muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera de cuero que consistía en una banda ancha adornada con un cierre de un par de hebillas. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente: era uno de los dos regalos que le había hecho al poco de llegar.

Tenía miles de preguntas rondando mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no hablas con nadie? ¿Por qué has salido ahora? ¿Por qué me llevaste ayer cuando me quedé dormida? ¿Qué sucedió realmente ese día para que te comportes así? Pero ahora que se había dignado a aparecer no podía interrogarlo o se iría de nuevo. Él seguía mirándome sin cambiar su posición ni un milímetro, parecía no tener intención de escapar de nuevo.

-_Viendo que eres capaz de salir de esa madriguera a la que llamas habitación, a partir de ahora no pienso subirte más la comida_. – Tenía que hacer algo para que continuara saliendo y esa me pareció la mejor opción. Además, no me gustaba comer sola.- _Si quieres comer baja tú mismo a buscarlo._

Vale, después de haberlo soltado tenía que admitir que estaba un poco asustada por su posible reacción. Vi como fruncía el ceño hasta casi juntar las cejas y como apretaba los puños dejando escapar un sonido gutural, casi parecía que gruñía. Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-_La cena será en dos horas!_- Conseguí gritarle antes de que desapareciera y juraría que lo oí gruñir de nuevo.

Esa noche decidí hacer pasta para cenar. Preparé la mesa, esta vez para dos. Estaba emocionada, asustada y nerviosa a la vez. No sabía que le diría cuando apareciera. Lo mejor sería hablarle de algo trivial. Sí eso sería lo mejor. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos subí a su habitación y piqué tres veces en su puerta.

-_Natsu, la cena ya esta lista!-_Bajé de nuevo y me acomodé en mi sitio esperando a que bajara.

Miré el reloj por cuarta vez y habían pasado ya 15 minutos. Tenía que asumirlo, no iba a bajar. Apoyé la cabeza en la mano mientras empezaba a comer con desgana. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, pero no podía evitar sentirme decepcionada.

-_Eres un pequeño monstruo, ¿lo sabías? Además, es de mala educación empezar a cenar sin mí._ –Di un salto en mi silla al escuchar su voz detrás de mí y me giré rápidamente.

Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los comentarios! **

**Me alegra saber todas sus opiniones! Supongo que intentaré hacer un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Natsu mas adelante, ahora desvelaría demasiado! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! siempre actualizo mis historias a la vez asi que no voy a repetirme!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo tanto como a mí. Aunque no será ni el mejor ni el peor!**

**Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo armándome de valor y esperando que no me temblara la voz al hablar.

-_Lo que es de mala educación es hacer esperar a una mujer que te invita a cenar.- _¿Me había llamado monstruo? ¿Quién se creía?- _Pero bueno, supongo que tanto tiempo alejado de la sociedad ha mermado tus modales. _

Puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se separaba de la puerta y se iba a sentar a su sitio. Lo seguí con la mirada y una vez que se sentó y empezó a comer yo hice lo mismo.

-_Buen provecho, por cierto_. – Levantó momentáneamente la vista de su plato cuando le hablé, asintió en mi dirección y siguió comiendo. Así que no tenía pensando hablar… Bueno, pues yo sí que la tenía.

_-¿Por qué has salido hoy?-_ Era una de las preguntas mas inofensivas que rondaban mi mente. Adopté una postura indiferente pero estaba ansiosa por su respuesta.

Dejó de comer para mirarme por un rato con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente apoyándose en ellos.- _¿No era lo que querías?_

Iba a tener que ser más específica.-_Pero, ¿Por qué hoy? Bueno, en realidad ayer. Llevo viviendo aquí más de un mes y no te habías dignado a aparecer hasta ahora, mucho menos a hablar_. – Frunció el ceño momentáneamente enfadado para luego dejar paso a una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-_Necesitaba saber quién estaba haciendo ese espantoso estruendo en mi precioso piano._- Pude ver como se estaba aguantando la risa, estaba jugando conmigo. Continuó comiendo antes de añadir. – _Además, de todas las preguntas que puedes hacerme, ¿esa es la qué te interesa? ¿No deberías estar agradecida de haber conseguido que saliera? _

Sería creído. Era cierto, pero no tenía que decirlo ni con ese tono ni con esa estúpida sonrisa en su casa. Además, yo no había hecho ningún estruendo, pero no le daría el gusto de seguirle el juego. Si él podía decir cosas sin sentido, yo también.

-_¿Agradecida de que salieras? ¿Por qué debería estar? Que empieces a aparecer por aquí va a quitarme privacidad._- Solté un suspiro fingido antes de continuar.- _Ya no podré pasearme desnuda por la casa_.- dije esto mientras me levantaba e iba a la encima a depositar el plato para controlar la expresión de mi cara antes de que me viera.

Sentí el ruido de la silla al deslizarse hacia atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsu me había dado la vuelta y me había colocado entre su cuerpo y la encimera. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y estaba un poco inclinado para mirarme.- _Tú no te paseas desnuda por mi casa._

Tuve que tragar saliva nuevamente, sentía su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío. Pasar de no verle a tenerlo a unos cuantos centímetros me estaba abrumando.-_Bueno, no puedes saberlo, nunca sales ¿no? Ahora por favor apártate. Tengo cosas que hacer._

Soltó un bufido pero se aparto y se encaminó hacia la salida. Lo detuve con una voz. –_Hey!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?_-Paró en seco y mi miró por encima del hombro para responderme.

-_¿Salgo para cenar y ya tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?-_ caminé para adelantarlo y me giré cuando llegue a la puerta. No podía contener la sonrisa de mi cara.

-_No, no me importan tus asuntos. Pero, te toca fregar y limpiar la cocina. Yo llevo haciéndolo un mes._- Se quedó parado por un momento sin saber que responder.- _Ah! Y no te preocupes, me vestiré a partir de ahora. Después de tanto tiempo encerrado no quiero ni pensar en que reacción tendrías ante la visión del cuerpo de una mujer totalmente descubierto._

Se le desencajó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos como platos, parecía a punto de atragantarse. Salí de la cocina y no pude evitar una carcajada mientras iba a mi habitación.

Sin embargo estaba deseando ver a Natsu de nuevo. De hecho, esperaba verle todos los días. Después de tanto tiempo sola era agradable tener a alguien merodeando de vez en cuando y poder hablar, eso sobre todo. Me di una ducha y me sequé el pelo pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Tendría que llamar a sus padres para contarles que Natsu había salido, aunque mejor esperar a ver si era de continuo o había sido solo por hoy. Mientras me ponía el pijama que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra empecé a preguntarme si no me habría pasado. Era la primera vez que hablábamos y había sido una borde y encima me había reído de él utilizando su encierro.

Me mordí el labio mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación para ir al salón a ver una película. Tendría que pedirle perdón, pero ya era tarde así que lo haría mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el pasillo me encontré con Natsu que subía las escaleras. Iba descalzo, vestía un pantalón gris de cintura baja, tenía el torso al descubierto e iba jugando con una especie de zumo. Esa imagen me dejó clavada en el sitio y sin poder apartar la mirada. Ya había notado que Natsu estaba trabajado, pero esto superaba mi imaginación. Podía ver como se le tensaban y contraían los músculos mientras caminaba, deslicé la vista desde su pecho hasta su abdomen decorado con unos perfectos abdominales hasta que mi vista se trabó en las hendiduras de su cintura.

Todavía estaba mirándole embobada cuando llegó al final de las escaleras y giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Mierda! Me había pillado mirándole descaradamente. Y por si fuera poco en cuanto su vista se posó sobre mí note como el calor subía hasta mis mejillas.

Sacudí la cabeza y reanudé la marcha hacia el salón con toda la intención de ignorarle. Solamente había sido la sorpresa de verlo de esa manera, no era para tanto. Pero cuando pasé por su lado, antes de poder poner un pie en el escalón sentía como agarraban mi brazo y me daban la vuelta.

Natsu me había pegado completamente a su pecho y tenía su cara al lado de la mía. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando sentí su voz en mi oído.

-_Si una rubita extraña puede andar desnuda por ahí a sus anchas también puedo hacerlo yo en mi propia casa ¿no crees?-_ dicho esto se separó y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-_Es Lucy idiota!_ –le grité con la cara totalmente roja a su espalda y me fui. Bajando las escaleras escuché como se reía.

Se reía de mí. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Pedirle perdón? Y una mierda!

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy!**

**¿Alguna sugerencia o petición? Hagánmelo saber! x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por los comentarios. Los he anotado y archivado para futuros capitulos!**

**Y sin más dilación aquí se lo dejo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar. No esperaba encontrármelo y no me lo encontré. Sin embargo me había dejado una nota. En ella se podía leer "_He fregado los platos, pero no has dicho nada de recogerlos. Tu turno"_. A pesar de todo no pude evitar sonreír. Ese chico realmente me sacaba de mis casillas.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación a asearme y cambiarme. Mientras lo hacía, la imagen de Natsu subiendo las escales volvió a mi mente. Tenía que admitirlo, con solo esa imagen me había sentido arder en lugares en los que no debería. No era ni tonta ni virgen, sabía perfectamente que me había excitado solo con verle de esa forma, al menos un poco. Pero no me iba a involucrar de ninguna manera con ese chico. No sabía que demonios le pasaba en la cabeza y no me interesaba pasarme la vida encerrada con él, simplemente llevaría una relación cordial de compañeros de piso.

Sin embargo, eso no me impedía jugar un poco con él. Después de todo, él había dado carta blanca en el asunto y no iba a echarme atrás. Si él quería jugar, jugaríamos los dos. Elegí la ropa con cuidado y di una vuelta contenta con el resultado. Me había decidido por unos shorts de cintura alta que eran de alguna tela parecida a la licra. A primera vista no tenían nada en especial pero por la parte de atrás dejaban ver una pequeña parte de mis nalgas. Con ello me puse una camiseta suelta gris de manga corta que me llegaba un poco por encima del ombligo. Sí, eso sería suficiente. No sabía que ponerme en los pies, así que decidí ir descalza.

¿Qué me apetecía comer hoy? Me encontraba en la cocina pero no sabía que iba a hacer. Me até el pelo y me decidí a hacer arroz. Cuando quedaba apenas un cuarto de hora para que todo estuviera listo subí a la habitación de mi extraño compañero y piqué tres veces.

-_Natsu! Baja a comer en 15 minutos. Y puntual!_ –grité a su puerta pero sabia que me había oído y bajé de nuevo.

Mientras se acababa de hacer y preparaba la mesa encendí la radio para escuchar música. No podía evitarlo, me encantaba. Estaba sonando una canción que me encantaba, subí el volumen y no podía evitar bailar, o al menos hacer unos movimientos que para mí eran bailar.

-_Like a deep desire, that takes you higher, you've know you never felt this way. __Take a breath and feel it, your body has no limits, get ready for this hurricane_.- cantaba con la música mientras acababa de colocar mis cubiertos en la mesa cuado Natsu llegó de repente.

-_Así que a esto de dedicas cuando yo no estoy_.-Casi me caigo del susto y le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¿Podrías dejar de aparecer como un fantasma? Haz algo de ruido.- Se sentó en su sitio e hizo un gesto hacia la música que ya había apagado.

-_Aunque lo hiciera con ese volumen no te enterarías_.- fruncí el ceño pero me contuve de contestarle a eso.

_-¿Qué quieres para beber? ¿Agua, zumo…?-_le dediqué la sonrisa mas inocente que fui capaz mientras se lo pensaba.

-_Un zumo de piña estaría bien_.- asentí y me giré hacia la nevera. La abrí y dejé que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera ahora que estaba de espaldas a él. Sabía que me estaría mirando así que me incliné un poco más de lo necesario para alcanzar el zumo ofreciéndole una buena vista.

Volví a mi asiento y le pasé el zumo por encima de la mesa. Lo cogió justo antes de que se cayera. Su expresión estaba exactamente igual pero su respiración ligeramente acelerada lo delató. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-_Tengo curiosidad. ¿No desayunas? Nunca te lo he subido y tampoco he visto que hayas bajado a por ello_.- sería mejor si hablábamos mientras comíamos.

-_Nunca me levanto a la hora para desayunar. Siempre que despierto ya es medio día, no me hace falta_.- admitía que me había sorprendido. También me pasaba eso de vez en cuando pero todos los días…

_-¿Y qué haces por las noches para cansarte y dormir tanto?_ –En cuanto vi su sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada pícara me retracte de inmediato.- Olvídalo_, no quiero saberlo_.

-_Quizás algún día te deje hacerlo conmigo.-_ Ignoré el doble sentido, mejor cambiar de tema cuando antes.

-Natsu, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por lo que me han dicho llevas años siendo un huraño ¿y tus estudios?- Tenía que empezar ese tema poco a poco si quería sacar algo en claro algún día.

-_Tengo 22, y estoy licenciado en ingeniería industrial.-_ Se me calló el tenedor de la mano y me quede con la boca abierta. ¿Tenía una carrera? Oh venga ya…

-_La he sacado por mi cuenta. Un profesor venía hacerme los exámenes y ya_.-añadió al ver mi expresión.- Y ¿qué hay de ti? No veo que te vayas a la universidad ni a ningún lado.

-_Eso es por tu culpa.-_ fruncí ligeramente el ceño.- _Se supone que empezaría mi segundo año en derecho, pero tus problemas mentales me han obligado a dejarlo de lado por un tiempo._

-_Oye, no tengo ningún problema mental. Además, podrías ir a la universidad de aquí_.- Parecía un poco molesto pero no le di importancia.

-_Ya es bastante que tus padres me paguen todos los gastos como para que encima me paguen los estudios, no gracias. Además, me gusta mi universidad actual. -_tomé un sorbo de agua antes de continuar.- _Y una persona que lleva años encerrado en si mismo sin ningún motivo aparente tiene algún problema en la azotea. Y no me vengas con el shock de un accidente porque no me lo trago.-_ miré su expresión con cautela por si se exaltaba, pero conseguí ni un atisbo de lo que estaba pensando.

Gruñó ligeramente antes de responder.- _Si hago lo que hago tendré motivos de peso para hacerlo_._ De hecho ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo.-_No añadió nada más y siguió comiendo. La situación se había vuelto tensa y ya tendría tiempo de pensar en sus palabras mas adelante.

Recogí mis platos y los deposite en la encimera antes de darme la vuelta y encarar a Natsu.

-_Así que… Listo, atractivo y rico… Eres todo un partidazo ¿no?_- alcé las cejas mientras apoyaba mis manos en el borde de la encimera.

Natsu soltó una carcajada antes de volverse hacia mí. –_Supongo, si lo ves así… ¿te parezco atractivo?_- me sonreía, y creo que con algo de suficiencia. Bien, era mi momento.

Deslicé mí vista lenta y descaradamente por todo su cuerpo y solté gemido fingido apenas audible.- _Más que atractivo_. –Lo miré mientras me mordía el labio. La cara de Natsu se había desencajado y tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no reírme.- _En realidad Natsu…_ -Pasé la lengua por mi labio inferior antes de acercarme a él lentamente. Sus mejillas ya estaban con un ligero tono rosado pero aún no era suficiente. Apoyé mis manos en sus muslos y me acerqué hasta que mis labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos y le susurré.- _hay algo que tengo que proponerte_… -Me miraba con ojos desorbitados y ahora tenía la cara roja a más no poder. Me incorporé de repente, le sonreí y dije- _A partir de ahora yo cocino y tu lavas los platos ¿vale?-_ Me fui de la cocina antes de que pudiera decirme nada.

Había conseguido lo que quería pero no había salido del todo bien. Me había costado más de lo que quería admitir separarme de Natsu cuando estaba tan cerca, pude sentir su aliento rozando mis labios. "contrólate Lucy" pesé y fue ahí cuando oí un medio grito medio gruñido desesperado. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui de ahí.

Cuando bajaba de nuevo Natsu iba subiendo.- _Oye Natsu, ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Voy a ver una película, ¿te apetece?_- realmente esperaba que aceptara aunque algo me decía que no me hiciera muchas ilusiones.

Me miró confundido y se lo pensó por un momento para luego sacudir la cabeza.- _No es buena idea Lucy._- siguió su camino pero lo detuve de nuevo.

-_Oh venga Natsu… Solo es una película y estoy harta de tener que verlas sola._- puse la mejor cara de pena que pude y esperé su respuesta. Natsu me miró desde arriba por un largo rato antes de suspira y agitar la cabeza de nuevo.

-_Está bien, pero solo esta vez. Y a ver que película me pones…_ -sonreí y entonces baje las escaleras con Natsu siguiéndome.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Para los que preguntan y para los interesados: la canción que he mencionado es Jumpin up de Sushi.**

**No duden en decirme cualquier cosa! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos de nuevo! **

**Esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar pero espero que crean que ha valido la pena! **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Memorias de una Geisha. Es una de mis películas favoritas y no me cansaba de verla. Estaba echada en una de las esquinas del sofá apoyando la cabeza en un cojín. Natsu se encontraba sentado en la otra esquina y parecía un poco tenso. Sonreí mirando a la televisión. No me había cambiado de ropa y en esa postura se me veía además parte del estómago.

Llevábamos como quince minutos de película cuando me acordé de un detalle.

_-Me alegro de que te gustase mi regalo_.-continué mirando la película a la espera de su respuesta.

_-¿Qué?-_ Me preguntó con un tono de voz sorprendido y sonreí para mis adentros. Si pensaba que no me iba a fijar estaba muy equivocado.

-_He visto que llevas puesta la pulsera que te regalé al poco de llegar aquí_.-En realidad estaba encantada de que la llevara, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

-_Ah, bueno si, me gusta_. – Sin embargo había una nota extraña en su voz.- _Aunque en realidad no lo has comprado tu, lo han pagado mis padres._

Aquello realmente me enfureció. Me incorporé y me senté para poder mirarle con la peor mirada que fui capaz de poner.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? Que tus padres corran con mis gastos no quiere decir que me aproveche_.- según iban saliendo las palabras de mi boca sentía como mi rabia aumentaba.- _No he utilizado la tarjeta para ninguno de tus regalos._

-_¿Ni siquiera para el reloj? Es un modelo bastante caro Lucy._ –me miró ligeramente sorprendido frunciendo el ceño.

-_Lo he pagado yo. Quería tener un detalle contigo a ver si salías de tu habitación_.- me levanté sin saber muy bien para qué, pero no podía seguir sentada.

-_Lucy_.- me llamó Natsu con la expresión mas seria que le había visto hasta ahora. Si bien es cierto que no le había visto mucho.- _¿Cuánto te pagan mis padres por estar aquí? _

En ese momento sentí un calor muy distinto al del placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar. Y no sé de donde saqué el valor pero en ese momento me acerqué a Natsu. Una vez que estuve en frente de él le solté un sonoro bofetón que le ladeó la cara.

-_No me pagan nada. Volveré a subirte la comida a tu habitación como antes. Prefiero no tener que volver a verte la cara._

Me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos. Corrí escaleras arriba, entré en mi habitación cerrando la puerta y me tiré en la cama. ¿Quién se cree que es? No tiene derecho a hacer ese tipo de acusaciones. Estoy haciéndoles un favor a sus padres, nada más.

Me levanté y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Después de todo solo me quedaban dos meses y me iría de esa casa. El agua fría pareció aclararme las ideas pero la angustia que sentía no iba a desaparecer tan rápido.

Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama decidida a leer un libro y a olvidarme del mundo. El que leía en ese momento se llamaba "Mírame y dispara", una historia de amor y acción que me atrapaba totalmente entre esas páginas.

Estaba totalmente absorta en el libro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al principio me sorprendió hasta que al comprender quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta mi corazón empezó a desbocarse.

-_Lárgate!_ –le grité. No quería verle y tampoco sabía como afrontarlo después de eso.

-_Lucy, por favor, déjame pasar_.-sonaba… ¿afligido? Me mordí el labio dudando. Se había pasado diciéndome eso. Pero si no le dirigía la palabra no podría ayudarle. Y había dado mi palabra. Y en realidad era su casa. Suspiré hondo para tranquilizarme antes de contestar. Solo sería un momento.

-_Dos pasos, ni uno más!_ – continué leyendo mientras se abría la puerta. Así evitaría mirarlo a la cara más de lo necesario. Alcé la mirada cuando entró.

Dio exactamente dos pasos y se quedó parado deslizando la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que se encontró con mis ojos. Apartó la mirada bruscamente y se quedó con ella fija en el suelo. Pude apreciar como apretaba la mandíbula antes de hablar entre dientes.

-_Siento lo de antes._ – pues si se creía que con eso bastaría no tenía ni idea.

-_No debes de sentirlo mucho cuando apenas puedes pronunciar las palabras_.- devolví la vista al libro y fingí ignorarlo.- _Vete, no tengo nada que hablar contigo_.

No movió ni un dedo. Ni siquiera me miró cuando respondió.- _No debería haberme acercado a ti, sabía que no era una buena idea. Pero lo hice de todos modos_. – levanté la vista mientras escuchaba eso. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía arrugas de angustia en la cara.- _Haré lo que dijiste y no saldré más. Pero no me gustaría que estuvieras enfadada. Pero era lo que pensaba en realidad. ¿Por qué estarías aquí por propia voluntad si no recibías nada a cambio? _

Ahora si me estaba mirando y en contra de mi voluntad sabía que me empezaba a creer sus palabras. Mientras lo miraba debatiéndome sobre que hacer a continuación me fijé en que tenía la mejilla colorada donde le había pegado. No, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Yo no era así.

_-¿Quieres respuestas? Que casualidad! Yo también. Pero no veo que estés dispuesto a dármelas._- apretó los puños a sus costados y se le endureció la mirada.- _Pero no te preocupes. No me queda mucho tiempo aquí, me habré ido antes de que te des cuenta_.

Ahora me miraba sorprendido. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. No se que esperaba Natsu, pero yo no tenía nada más que decirle. Cogí el libro que había posado sin darme cuenta mientras hablábamos dispuesta a continuar leyendo cuando habló.

-_No._- dijo abruptamente y yo me quede pasmada por un segundo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-_No ¿qué?_ –le respondí levantado una ceja extrañada. Y no pude evitar por más que lo intenté dejar de mirarle los labios mientras me decía.

_-No te vayas. Quédate. _

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Realmente espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí. **

**Aunque claro que a mi me va a gustar...lo he escrito yo! x')**

**Había pensado en narrar algún capítulo desde el punto de vista de Natsu dentro de poco ¿Debería? ¿O sería mejor seguir así?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente cap! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! **

**Este sabado, bueno, como todos los sabados, he visto el nuevo capitulo de fairy tail ¿No está super interesante? Apenas puedo esperar para ver el siguiente!**

**Bueno, aquí viene el cap!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

_-¿Por qué no?-_siseé con toda la maldad que pude impregnarle a mis palabras.

Sacudió lentamente la cabeza evitando tener que mirarme a los ojos.- _Solamente quédate_.

Me maldije a mi misma. ¿Por qué su estúpida petición tenía que afectarme? No había mostrado el más mínimo interés en mí hasta hacía dos o tres días y ya me estaba acusando de cosas que no sabía sin conocerme. Fuera quién fuera no tenía ningún derecho. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué razón quería que me quedara y en el fondo no podía sentirme más contenta por ello. Tuve que darme un bofetón mental antes de responderle para no perder la compostura.

_-¿Piensas que voy a aceptar una propuesta como esa sin ningún tipo des respuesta? –_Pregunté cansadamente mientras daba un largo suspiro exasperada.- _Accedí a estar aquí pero si en seis meses no conseguía nada contigo me iría. Llevo aquí ya casi cuatro meses ¿piensas cambiar eso a partir de ahora?_ –pregunté alzando una ceja para darle énfasis. Nos miramos en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que me aseguré de que no iba a decir nada. –_Lo tomaré como un no. Además, no me gusta la gente que saca conclusiones precipitadas. Ahora si me disculpas, este libro está muy interesante_.- volví mis ojos hacia las páginas con toda la intención de leer.

Casi se me había olvidado que estaba allí cuando habló de nuevo. -_Y si te ofrezco un pequeño vistazo a mi mundo ¿te quedarías?_- mis ojos corrieron raudos al encuentro con los suyos ante esa respuesta. Si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto.

_-¿Cómo dices?-_ pregunté incrédula y un poco desconfiada. Se acerco hasta los pies de mi cama y me miró antes de responder.

-_Yo no quiero que te marches y tú quieres respuestas. Te ofrezco un trato_. –me miró y le hice un gesto con la mano a la vez que asentía en su dirección para que continuara. Estaba ansiosa y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.- _cinco preguntas al día sobre mí y a cambio también puedo hacerte cinco preguntas a ti._- cerró fuertemente los ojos, suspiró profundamente y apretó sus puños antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo y continuar.- _Una vez a la semana podrás hacerme una pregunta sobre mi aislamiento. _

Sabía que estaba mirándole fijamente con la boca abierta. Realmente me dejaba echar una ojeada a su mente, si bien la ojeada era una miseria, era más de lo que esperaba. Sin comerlo ni beberlo había conseguido sofocar mi enfado, aumentar mi curiosidad, forzarme a contenerme para no saltarle encima de felicidad y, había conseguido que no quisiera irme.

-_Y bueno… ¿Qué me dices Lucy?-_se frotó las palmas de las manos en un gesto nervioso que a mí me pareció, extrañamente, adorable. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me olvidé de responderle.

-_Me parece bien.-_ dije con cautela y entrecerré mis ojos con picardía en su dirección.- _¿serán respuestas sinceras y sin bromas? _

-_Totalmente. Completamente ciertas_.-asintió enérgicamente.

-_Entonces vale_.- Accedí de buena gana y decidí que era hora de darle una sonrisa.

Me sonrió de vuelta un poco sonrojado y se paso un brazo por detrás de la cabeza para rascarse la nuca. Se le veía un poco nervioso_.- Genial Lucy. Humm, bueno, yo ya me voy. Que descanses. Buenas noches_.- Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse pero lo detuve antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-_¿A dónde vas? ¿Y mis cinco preguntas de hoy? _–pregunté confundida. Había dicho cinco preguntas por día y no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

Pareció confuso por unos instantes antes de recomponerse.- _¿Quieres empezar ya?_

Levanté una ceja en su dirección y me crucé de brazos ladeando una sonrisa.- ¿_Es qué tienes algún problema? ¿O es que ya has quedado? _

Sacudió la cabeza divertido.- _Ahora está bien entonces_. –di unas cuantas palmaditas sobre mi cama para indicarle que se sentase.

Se removió nervioso pero aceptó mi ofrecimiento y se sentó a mi lado. Ahora que lo tenía mas cerca no pude evitar recorrerle las facciones con los ojos y me di cuenta de que no era solamente atractivo. Tenía las facciones bien definidas, unos labios finos, pómulos bien marcados, unos ojos verdes preciosos y brillantes enmarcados por sus cejas. Era realmente atrayente.

-_Y bueno…-_carraspeé un poco para quitar la tensión.- _¿Quién empieza?_- me sentía realmente ansiosa y entusiasmada. No podía esperar más.

-_Las señoritas primero.-_ dijo divertido antes de ladear la cabeza y reírse negando con la cabeza.- _Además, estoy realmente aterrado antes la posibilidad de que saltes de la cama si tienes que esperar_.

Acompañé su risa con la mía asintiendo enérgicamente.- _Empiezo yo entonces_.- Mierda, no sabía que preguntarle. Me quedé pensativa por un segundo. –_Bien, ¿cuál es tu palabra favorita?_-Genial, ahora me sentía estúpida.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pude ver como la risa llenaba sus ojos. Pero mantuvo la compostura y solo se quedo en una sonrisa.- _Mmm… nunca me he parado a pensar en eso pero…podría decir que es pitufo. _

-_Oh Dios! ¿pitufo?_ –Ahora era mi turno de reírme, y no me contuve- _¿Y por qué pitufo?_

Sonrió con malicia antes de responder.- _¿Eso es otra pregunta?_- negué rápidamente con la cabeza antes de que volviera a hablar.- _¿Y cuál es la tuya?_

-_Sublime_.-le sonreía mientras me acomodaba hacia abajo en la cama. Se rió entre dientes. Pero seguía siendo mi momento de preguntar.- _Si pudieras tener un superpoder, ¿cuál elegirías?_

Se lo pensó por un momento antes de responder_.- Leer la mente. He dudado con volar, pero creo que sería realmente interesante poder meterse en la cabeza de los demás_.- Me miró de lado mientras sonreía.- _Especialmente en la tuya, Lucy._

Me sonroje indudablemente.- _Yo me quedo con volar sin lugar a dudas. Nada podría darme más libertad_. –Sonreí tímidamente e hice mi siguiente pregunta cuando me sonrió de vuelta.- _¿Cuál ha sido tu pesadilla más aterradora?_ –Sonreí juguetona- _¿A qué le tiene miedo Narsu Dragneel?_

Me miró fijamente en silencio y se había tensado. Todavía no había apartado la vista de mí y estaba empezando a arrepentirme sobre esa pregunta cuando respondió.

-_Mi peor pesadilla es despertarme un día en la mañana convertido en una bestia y matar a la gente que me importa_.- sonrió al acabar de hablar pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Quería que volviera a sonreír.

-_Bueno, mi peor pesadilla es que se me estampe un pulpo en la cara y me asfixie con sus tentáculos_. -Bufé medio riéndome_.- Al menos la tuya es aterradora de verdad_.- no llegó a reírse pero si sonrió de verdad y eso me alegró.

-_Bien _–continué.- _¿Qué hay sobre los deportes? ¿Alguna preferencia o alguno que practiques? _

-_Hace tiempo que únicamente voy al gimnasio_. –Este tema ya le entusiasmaba más, se veía cómodo.- _Aunque antes jugaba al tenis y montaba a caballo_. – Me sonrió de nuevo encantado acomodándose en mi cama.

-_Bueno, estaba claro que algo tenías que hacer, solo hace falta verte. Pero, no he visto nada parecido a un gimnasio mientras estaba por aquí…_ -estaba empezando a divagar cuando de repente algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera pestañear me encontraba arrodillada sobre la cama abordándolo.- _¿Sabes montar a caballo?_- sabía que parecía una loca.

Se echó para atrás de la impresión y me miró raro.- _Emm, si. Tengo un par de caballos y aprendí cuando era pequeño. ¿Eso cuenta como una pregunta?_- Aquello acabó con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Asentí con rapidez. Lo agarré por los hombros y lo zarandeé un poco mientras hablaba.

-_¿Tienes caballos? Oh dios mío, ¿podría ir a verlos?—_siempre había querido montar a caballo pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad.- ¿_Me llevarías a verlos? ¿Me enseñarías a montar? ¿Podría?_- Mi mente ya se estaba imaginando como sería y no podía estar más entusiasmada. Sin embargo, en cuanto miré a Natsu con atención la burbuja de felicidad en la que me había metido se pinchó y explotó sin remedio.

Natsu sonreía mirándome en mi pequeña explosión pero sus brazos y todo su cuerpo estaban tensos y me callé repentinamente devolviéndome la mirada.

-_Bueno, podrías ir supongo. Pero no puedo enseñarte Lucy_.- Me dedicó una sonrisa triste y parecía que se estaba disculpando.- _No puede meter un caballo en mi apartamento_.

Me dejé caer derrotada en la cama con un largo suspiro. Por un momento me había olvidado completamente de que este chico no salía de su cueva.

-_Perdona, se me había olvidado por completo_.- me quede tumbada boca arriba sin saber que mas decir. Me había desilusionado un poco. Bueno, bastante. Pero que le iba a hacer. Quizás pudiera ir yo sola a verlos.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado y me hacía botar ligeramente. Giré la cabeza sorprendida para encontrarme con Natsu tumbado a mi lado boca a bajo, apoyado sobre sus codos sonriéndome desde arriba.

-_Bueno, es mi turno de preguntar ¿no?_ – y por alguna extraña razón, la situación me hizo sonrojar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos!**

**Solo decirles que ya estoy pensando como empezar a hacer un Natsu Pov sin revelar demasiado!**

**Asique dentro de poco aquí estara!**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la continuacion!**

**A mi me parece que está interesante! Aunque les dejo a ustedes que juzgen!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Asentí impaciente por su pregunta. ¿Qué podría interesarle sobre mí? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había puesto ningún límite sobre lo que concernía a sus preguntas lo que me hizo inquietar.

-_Bien, pues empecemos_.- dijo Natsu arrastrando las palabras.- _¿Siempre te vistes así?_- pude notar como se aguantaba la risa.

-_¿A qué te refieres? _– pregunté mirándolo confundida. Era un pijama norma, negro, compuesto por un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

-_Bueno, sinceramente el conjunto que decidiste ponerte hoy para comer dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.-_ se rió entre dientes mientras notaba como el calor comenzaba a subir a mis mequillas. Me había vestido así con la intención de provocarlo, pero eso no era algo que pensara confesarle. Aparte la mirada de él y la clavé en el techo antes de contestar.

-_La verdad es que no, solo en algunas ocasiones_.- respondí lo más esquiva posible.

-_Ya veo.-_ fue su único comentario. Cambió su postura para colocarse de costado sobre la cama.- _¿Has estado alguna vez con algún chico, Lucy?_

Esa pregunta me dejo muda por un momento. Me quede mirando esos ojos verdes que me devolvían una mirada interrogante. Me pensé bastante la respuesta antes de hablar. Había estado con varios chicos hasta ahora, pero tampoco quería que pensara que era una cualquiera.

-_Pues… he estado con varios chicos, pero tampoco con muchos_.-me quedé esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Simplemente se me quedo mirando con una expresión inescrutable. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pensando pero tuve una imperiosa necesidad de seguir hablando para romper el silencio.- _He tenido un par de novios serios. El último se llamaba Hibiki, íbamos juntos a la misma universidad. Lo dejamos un par de meses antes de que yo viniese a vivir aquí. _

-_Así que ahora no estas con nadie_.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. La cual corroboré con un asentimiento. Por desgracia era cierto. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mirándome con curiosidad.- _¿Eres virgen Lucy? _

Ahora si que me había sorprendido. Estaba tan anonadad que me costó un poco procesar lo que me estaba preguntando. Eso era demasiado privado y a penas lo conocía, no podía preguntarme eso así, como si nada, y pretender que le respondiera. Sentía mi cara arder cuando me giré para mirarlo.

-_No pienso responderte a eso. Es privado_.- Aseguré con confianza mirándole con dureza. Pero no se amedrentó ante mi tono de voz. Es más, pareció divertirle.

-_El trato eran cinco preguntas por cinco preguntas Lucy. Tu misma lo aceptaste y te aseguraste de que serían respuestas sinceras.-_ Tuve que reprimir el impulso de golpearme la frente por mi estupidez. No solo por no preguntar más detalladamente por el trato, si no por haber gastado mis cinco preguntas en estupideces como aquellas. Sin embargo, pensaba que por ser el primer día serían preguntas sencillas e inocentes. Estaba claro que me equivocaba.

-_Está bien, está bien_.- resoplé- _No, no soy virgen_. _¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna novia o amante? ¿Años de abstinencia quizás?_- no pude evitar burlarme, pero él se lo había buscado. Sin embargo no pareció ofenderse, parecía entretenido.

-_En mi situación no me resultaría fácil mantener una relación seria ¿no te parece?-_y me miró de tal manera que me sentí desfallecer. Si no hubiera estado echada me habrían fallado las rodillas. Un calor intenso empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse_.- Sin embargo, hace mucho que zarpó el barco de mi virginidad. Y tampoco han sido años de abstinencia_. _Todo hombre tiene sus necesidades._ – no se si era mi imaginación o no, pero su voz se había vuelto mas profunda. Luche por permanecer impasible y aclarar mi mente, pero me sentía arder. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, su postura, su forma de mirarme, su tono de voz, me hacían sentir desnuda ante él. Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba provocando.

-_Pero, si no sales de aquí, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?-_ inquirí en un susurro, ya que temía que si hablaba más alto me temblase la voz.

- _Bueno, lo de que no salgo de aquí no es totalmente cierto. Lo único es que no me relaciono con los demás. Quizás si duras aquí lo suficiente te cuente la diferencia._- y cuando me sonrió de lado tuve suficiente. No podía sobrellevarlo más. Tenía que moverme.

Me levanté de un saltó y me puse a dar pequeños paseos por la habitación, frotándome las manos intentando expulsar de mi cuerpo esa sensación de excitación que no tenía ninguna razón de ser.

-_Vale, bien, entendido_.- dije con voz monótona.-_ Siguiente pregunta. Te quedan dos_.

_- Lucy, ¿Qué haces?_ – Se había puesto boca arriba y me miraba apoyado en sus codos con una pizca de diversión asomando por sus ojos. Le lancé una mirada furibunda y se sentó en el borde de la cama levantando las manos.- _Vale, vale, siguiente pregunta. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?_

-_No, soy hija única.-_ respondí rápidamente. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con este juego y hacer que se fuera. Sabía que me atraía y hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con un chico. Pero no había sentido una necesidad hasta ese preciso instante. En otra ocasión se me habría pasado, pero tenerlo en mi cama hacía volar mi imaginación hasta los rincones más oscuros, estaba fantaseándome con un chico que tenía serios problemas, estaba auto-avivando mi calor.-_La última pregunta._

_-Mmmn… No sé, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-_ Natsu me miraba extrañado y no podía culparlo. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar. – _Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco alterada._

Todavía estaba paseándome por la habitación cuando le respondí.- _Sí, sí. Me gusta el color jade de tus ojos. Ahora que hemos acabado ¿Podrías irte? Tengo cosas que hacer y… _-me frené en seco en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me golpeé la frente y cerré los ojos. Mierda. Había estado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que había soltado lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.- _¿Puedes irte, por favor?- _Me mantuve de pie con los ojos cerrados y así seguiría hasta que no oyera la puerta cerrase.

-_No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que no me expliques que te pasa Lucy_.-abrí los ojos para encontrarlo de pie delante de mí. Ni siquiera lo había oído levantarse de la cama.- _Estábamos muy bien hasta hace cinco minutos. ¿Es algo que he dicho?_

_-N-No, no! No es eso, pero estoy ocupada y tengo cosas que hacer, es tarde.-_Balbuceaba excusas pobres mientras retrocedía hasta que noté la pared a mi espalda. Necesitaba que se fuera para aclarar mis ideas. No podía parar de pensar en que se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Era un círculo vicioso que me hacía querer gritar y tirarme de los pelos. Al menos no había dicho nada de mi anterior comentario.

-_Lucy, te noto tensa._ –dijo mientras se acercaba. Y en ese momento su mirada cambio. Ya no era risueña, ahora transmitía peligro. Se había acercado tanto que no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera él, lo abarcaba todo con su cuerpo y empecé a sentirme pequeña a su lado. Tenía su cabeza a dos centímetros de la mía y podía sentir su respiración en la cara erizándome la piel. Respiraba fuertemente y con dificultad moviendo las aletas de su nariz. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer quieta. Me temblaban las rodillas por su mera presencia, nunca antes me había sentido tan intimidada por un hombre. Levanté la vista y por un momento vi la determinación en sus ojos.

Iba a besarme.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo! **

**Espero que les haya gustado! Para los que siguen también mi otra historia: hoy no me da tiempo a actualizarla, pero subiré el capitulo mañana!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! He tardado en actualizar, lo sé.**

**Pero bueno, al final lo explicaré! Y quería agradecer a todos aquellos que se molestan en dejarme un comentario. Aunque no los responda todos (la verdad es que no se que decir a parte de gracias) los leo todos y los aprecio.**

**Por ahora les dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Emanaba peligro y erotismo por cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos transmitían amenaza y lujuria. Y no sabía cual iba a predominar sobre el otro. Natsu parecía fuera de sí, estaba demasiado cerca y solo tenía un objetivo: yo. Podía notar su pecho contra el mío, me tenía sujeta por las muñecas, aplastadas contra la pared, inmovilizándome. Pero aunque hubiera estado libre no habría tenido la fuerza para moverme. Me apretaba tanto las muñecas que me hacía daño, parecía que iba a rompérmelas. Y entonces sentí sus labios firmes y apremiantes presionando contra los míos. Una oleada de calor me revolvió todo el cuerpo formando una espiral. Cedí a su silenciosa petición abriendo mi boca para él. Y, sin poder evitarlo, me relajé contra él. Estaba completamente perdida.

-_Natsu…_ -

Su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios, un sonido apenas comprensible. No sabía si era de placer o de dolor. No sabía si lo animaba a que continuara o rogaba para que se detuviera. No sabía si había sido un suspiro o un quejido. En esos momentos no era consciente de nada. Mi mente intentaba nadar hacia la superficie sin conseguir salir del fondo del mar.

Y en ese momento, se detuvo. En cuanto su nombre salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo se quedó tan inmóvil como una roca. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separó unos centímetros para mirarme a la cara. No quería ni intentar imaginar que cara tendría en esos momentos, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, temblándome las rodillas sin a penas poder mantenerme en pie. En sus ojos había rastro de las emociones que antes se habían mostrado, pero eran como las brasas que delataban el rastro de un fuego. Comprensión, culpabilidad y miedo aparecieron en sus facciones mientras aflojaba su agarre sobre mí hasta soltarme y se separaba un paso, como si yo lo aterrara. Se mantuvo firme mirándome con una expresión horrorizada. Sus brazos tensos como el resto de su cuerpo y sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

-_Tengo que salir de aquí_.-murmuró tan bajo que creí que m lo había imaginado. Salió como si lo persiguiese el diablo de la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no fui capaz de hacer ni de pensar en nada hasta que otro portazo me sacó de mi estupor y me dejé caer al suelo. Apoyé las manos en el suelo derrotada con la cabeza gacha. Yo no lo había empezado. Ni siquiera lo había deseado antes de que él se acercara. Todo había sido su culpa y me alegraba de que se hubiera ido. Sin embargo, no comprendía esa sensación de rechazo que me atenazó amenazando con acabar conmigo. No le importaba que se arrepintiera de lo sucedido, no era correcto, apenas se conocían. Sin embargo, la expresión con la que la miraba después, como si le diera asco y se horrorizara de lo que acababa de hacer, se me clavó como un puñal. No podía hacer nada para pararlo. Lágrimas saladas comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas y volver mi mirada borrosa, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba en pequeños espasmos hasta que se convirtieron en sollozos.

* * *

Estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? No podría volver a mirarla a la cara. Seguro que lo odiaba y tenía muchas razones para hacerlo. Se enfureció de nuevo cuando recordó sus muñecas rojas por la presión. Él lo había hecho. Nunca debía de haberse acercado a ella, pero no había podido evitarlo. Esta chica era de lo más insistente. Creyó que si lo veía la aplacaría por un tiempo y lo dejaría tranquilo. Pero fue todo lo contrario. La muy terca se había pasado el día pegada a su puerta. Desde el momento en que la llevó a la cama supo que volvería a salir. Le intrigaba su manera de ser. Se preocupaba por él e incluso se enfadaba sin ni siquiera haberlo visto. No tendría que haber evitado que se fuera. Pero se sentía a gusto con ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se permitía disfrutar de la compañía de nadie…. Esa chica era como un soplo de aire fresco con su alegría, sus rabietas, cargada de sarcasmo e ironía. Pero hoy se había sobrepasado. Se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento. No era nada nuevo, era bonita, pero había muchas chicas bonitas en el mundo. El problema apareció cuando se acercó a ella y pudo oler la excitación que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella lo deseaba en ese momento y fue demasiado para sus instintos. Necesitaba disculparse, sí, eso haría.

Caminó decidido hacía la puerta de su habitación pero se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar. Tuvo que ahogar un jadeo de la impresión. Se oían sollozos al otro lado de la puerta y le atravesó un ligero olor a lágrimas. Lucy estaba llorando.

Maldiciéndose se alejó de allí de vuelta a su habitación. La había cagado. Quizás lo mejor sería no volver a salir. No la vería nunca más. No merecía la pena, solo le causaría dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Ha sido cortito, pero bueno. **

**Como ya he explicado en mi otro fic, la temporada de examenes ha llegado, y aunque no durará mucho, me quita mucho tiempo libre por lo que no voy a poder actualizar con la misma frecuencia. Cuando acabe ya volveré a subir capitulos como hasta ahora!**

**Sin embargo, de vez en cuando aún tengo algun hueco por las noches o así en los que puedo escribir. Entonces propongo dos opciones:**

**1.- Tardaré más en actualizar pero los capitulos serán mas largos, como hasta ahora. **

**2.- Tardaré menos (aunque igual tardaré un poco) pero los capitulos serán un poco más cortos. (como el de hoy mas o menos)**

**Ustedes me dirán lo que prefieren! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. :))**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos de nuevo! He aprovechado que tenía un poco de tiempo para escribir el capítulo!**

**Este es más largo en compensación por el anterior tan corto!**

**Aquí se lo dejo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Natsu se sorprendió cuando Lucy llamó al día siguiente para que bajase a comer. Después de todo, él mismo se había convencido para volver a la normalidad y mantenerse encerrado en su cuarto. Esperaba que ella estuviese molesta, que lo odiara. ¿Entonces por qué lo llamaba? Bueno, no iba a quedarse con la duda. Se levantó de un salto, se vistió lo más rápido posible y diez minutos después se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina dudando sobre si entrar o no. Lucy estaba comiendo de espaldas a él y no había notado su presencia. Parecía normal, pero no podía verle la cara.

-_¿Piensas pasar o vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el rato? _– soltó Lucy de pronto, todavía sin girarse hacia él. Parecía que sí le había oído llegar. Ante eso no le quedó otra opción que sentarse en su sitio.

Sin una palabra empezó a comer. No se atrevía a levantar la pista. Por primera vez en casi cinco años se sentía abochornado. No era capaz de mirar más allá de su plato. El tiempo pasaba y Lucy apenas había tocado su plato, aunque parecía que estaba apunto de acabar. No habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Era mala señal. Lucy siempre intentaba mantener una conversación, como si manteniéndolo hablando evitara que se marchase y permaneciera más tiempo.

Suspiró mientras se decidía por levantar la mirada lentamente hacia su rostro. Automáticamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ella miraba concentrada su plato como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo pero eso no evitaba que cualquiera que la viese notara sus ojos hinchados y ligeramente enrojecidos. Una oleada de culpabilidad lo invadió. Esa situación era su culpa. Si solo hubiera sabido controlar sus malditos instintos nada de esto habría pasado. Había perdido la cabeza durante cinco minutos escasos y lo había jodido todo.

Pero le había sido imposible. Desde el primer día que la vio mientras tocaba el piano totalmente ajena a su presencia le había llamado la atención. No se esperaba a una chica tan tremendamente atractiva. Y es que cada vez que la veía tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse atontado mirando esas piernas interminables. En cuanto le llegó a su nariz su aroma a excitación se le había nublado la mente y solo podía pensar en que ella lo deseaba. La había besado y cuando ella se había rendido a él se había sentido morir.

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en que ojalá no hubiese pasado. Le había encantado besarla, y estaba deseando volver a hacerlo. Pero cuando fue a disculparse y la escuchó sollozar desconsoladamente se le revolvieron las tripas. Prácticamente la había forzado a aquella situación y encima le había dejado marcadas las muñecas.

Cuando ese recuerdo le golpeó con fuerza buscó con la mirada las marcas. Para su alivio habían desaparecido. Únicamente se podía apreciar una leve rojez en un lado de su muñeca derecha. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-_Lucy, respecto a lo que sucedió ayer, yo lo…_- no pudo terminar la frase porque ella o interrumpió.

-_No hay nada que decir. No hace falta hablar de ello_.- Se puso en pié y después de recoger su plato salió sin mirar atrás.

Genial. No iba a poder ni disculparse. Pero las cosas no podían quedar así. Tenía que hablar con ella. Y si tenía que ser a la fuerza, lo sería.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se puso a recoger toda la ropa que había por allí tirada. Hizo la cama y se fue a duchar. Después cambió su ropa para ponerse únicamente un pantalón de deporte gris. Cuando acabó se percató de que la puerta que daba una pequeña habitación estaba abierto. Cuando se acercó para cerrarla se quedó mirando hacia dentro por unos segundos. Era una habitación completamente acolchada en paredes y suelo, tenía un pequeño aseo pero por lo demás estaba completamente vacía, y estaba insonorizada. Cerró la puerta con llave suspirando con pesadez. Esa habitación se había convertido en su pequeña prisión desde que se fue a vivir a aquel apartamento. Sacudió la cabeza evitando distraerse, ese no era el momento de parase a reflexionar sobre su situación. Lucy se dedicaba a tocar el piano todos los días sobre las cinco. Si no se equivocaba, hoy también lo haría.

Se escabulló en silenció al pasillo y sonrió al ver a la rubia concentrada en el piano. Esta vez no cantaba pero mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era perfecto.

Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras hasta colocarse detrás de ella. Entonces cogió una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor y posó una mano con suavidad sobre su hombre. Ella pegó un chillido acompañado de un salto que casi la hace caer del banco. Tuvo que controlarse para no reírse y mantenerse serio.

-_Natsu! Pero bueno! ¿Qué te crees que hacer? ¿No saber hacer ruido como las personas normales? Casi me matas del susto!_-gritó Lucy, bastante enojada por lo que parecía.

-_Lucy, tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió ayer_.- Dijo Natsu apresuradamente antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, Lucy se levanto dispuesta a marcharse.

-_Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que hablar_.- replicó secamente mientras se alejaba.

Natsu ya se esperaba que no quisiera hablar con él. Se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia ella, agachándose y cogiéndola por los pies para echársela al hombro y empezar a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Lucy empezó a chillar y pegarle con los puños en la espalda, pero solo la ignoró.

-_Natsu bajame! No se que crees que estas haciendo pero no me hace gracia_.- Empezó a gritar como una posesa pero Natsu seguía firme.- _Te he dicho que me sueltes! No tengo nada que hablar contigo! _

-_Lucy, vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no. Así que, por favor, agradecería que dejaras de pegarme_.-respondió Natsu con tranquilidad. Por su puesto, ella siguió golpeándolo. Lo más complicado fue abrir la puerta de su habitación mientras ella no dejaba de patalear. Una vez dentro la tiró sobre su cama y se apoyó en la puerta para que no pudiera irse. La rubia iba a enfrentarle cuando pareció reparar en donde se encontraba. Natsu la miraba inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada en silencio.

_-¿Qué es esto?_ –pregunto en un susurro. Vale, aquello era lo último que se esperaba.

-_Esto es mi habitación. Y ahora escúchame. Déjame que te diga lo que tengo que decirte y luego, si todavía quieres, podrás irte y no volveré a molestarte_. –dijo Natsu con cautela, esperando su reacción. Sin embargo, Lucy parecía haberse calmado y asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-_Siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer. No se en que estaba pensando. Simplemente se me fue la cabeza_.- continuó. Lucy lo miraba y parecía hacer conseguido su atención.- _No debería haberte besado pero en ese momento no fui capaz de controlarme. Intenté volver más tarde a tu habitación para disculparme lo antes posible, pero cuando estaba en tu puerta yo. . Bueno… me pareció escucharte llorar…_ -dijo esto último nervioso observándola atentamente. Probablemente ella no quería que se enterarse de que estuvo llorando. Mientras hablaba Lucy se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas delante de ella antes de continuar.- _Te pido perdón Lucy, jamás tendría que haber besado de esa forma. Bueno, de esa forma ni de ninguna. No pretendía que te enfadases conmigo, ni siquiera se porque lo hice. Entiendo que estés disgustada. Pero prometo que no volveré a besarte_. – finalizó seriamente. Era una promesa y pensaba cumplirla. Solo quería que no estuviera enfadada, aunque el beso lo había disfrutado enormemente en su momento. Sin embargo Lucy empezó a gritarle de tal manera que tuvo que echarse para atrás y levantarse de nuevo.

-_Eres un imbécil!_- le espetó con crueldad. Estaba furiosa. Natsu retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la puerta mientras Lucy se le acercaba amenazante.- _¿De verdad te crees que voy a llorar por un maldito beso? No tienes ni idea! Si ese fuera el problema te habría_ _dado una bofetada y habría acabado con el asunto. Ni si quiera sabes cual es el problema ¿Y te atreves a disculparte por besarme?_ _No se puede cambiar el pasado Natsu! Y cuanto antes lo asumas mejor!_

-_¿Y entonces qué demonios te pasa? _–La interrumpió Natsu entre incrédulo e irritado.- _¿Si no es por que te besé porque te has pasado la noche llorando? Y no intentes negármelo, tus ojos hinchados te delatan. Dímelo maldita sea! ¿Por qué estas enfadada si no es por eso?_

-_Por la cara de asco que pusiste después!-_gritó ella desesperada dejándo a Natsu anonadado.- _Te apartaste de mí como si tuviera la lepra cuando fuiste tu quién se acercó a mí de repente! Vi claramente como te sorprendías de lo que acababas de hacer y me miraste horrorizado por haberme besado. Pues fuiste tú quien lo hizo, yo no te lo pedí ni lo insinué en ningún momento! Te acercas y luego me rechazas ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Pues claro que eso me enfada, y agradecería no tener que volver a verte._- Lucy había acabado con la cara bañada por las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir en algún momento mientras hablaba y con las manos apretadas fuertemente en puños.

Natsu estaba incrédulo, apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente mientras el silencio se abría paso entre ellos. No sabía como sentirse, si aliviado o enfadado. Aliviado porque indirectamente acababa de confesarle que le había gustado o enfadado porque pensase esas tonterías. ¿Qué le daba asco? Si era capaz de excitarlo con apenas acercarse más de lo normal y con ese olor suyo lo volvía loco. Tenía que aclararlo todo cuando antes.

-_Lucy… ¿Estás enfadada por que crees que me arrepiento?_ –preguntó en un susurro todavía sorprendido.

-_No lo creo, lo sé. Me bastó con ver tu cara_. –respondió ella dándole la espalda.-_Nunca me había sentido tan rechazada en mi vida. Y mucho menos sin haber intentado nada._- su voz se había calmado aunque se notaba molesta todavía.

- _Lucy…_-suspiró separándose de la puerta y abrazándola por la espalda. Ella dio un pequeño salto pero no se apartó.- _No te he rechazado. Ni tampoco lo haría nunca, eres una chica preciosa_.- no pudo evitar reírse suavemente ante lo que ella se tensó entre sus brazos.- _Lucy, la cara que puse no fue por darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Fue por las marcas que dejé en tus muñecas. No me había dado cuenta de la fuerza con la que te estaba sujetando y estaba horrorizado y asqueado ante mi propio comportamiento._ –finalizó con suavidad. Esperaba que se creyera sus palabras.

-_Y entonces…-_comenzó ella dudosa-.- _¿Por qué…?_

Ahora fue su momento de tensarse. No podía decirle la verdad pero sabía que tenía que darle alguna explicación. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mientras pensaba en una buena forma de explicárselo. Salió de su pequeño trance cuando sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Lucy se apoyaba contra él dejando escapar un suspiro, confiada. Se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía abrazada. Por alguna razón le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-_Te daré una ligera explicación si prometes que no harás preguntas_.- le dijo mientras la apretaba ligeramente contra él. Cuando ella sintió volvió a hablar.- _Cuando me acerqué a ti al verte tan nerviosa pude oler tu excitación Lucy, y eso me volvió loco_. –le susurró al oído sintiendo como ella se estremecía.

Mierda. Ese olor de nuevo no. Lucy se excitaba increíblemente rápido. Gracias a Dios que se había mentalizado podría controlarse. Al menos, un poco. La giró suavemente para poder mirarla. Tenía la cara completamente roja y los ojos brillantes, aunque aún estaban hinchados debido a las lágrimas. El pelo le caía suelto sobre los hombros enmarcándole la cara y mantenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Lo esperaba a él. Estaba esperando que diera el paso. Y si no era así que Dios lo perdonara, porque no se iba a detener ese momento.

Y por segunda vez durante el poco tiempo que se conocían sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Los de ella anhelantes y dispuestos. Los de él salvajes y apremiantes. No sabía que le estaba haciendo esa chica pero si sabía que la quería cerca. Deslizó una mano hasta su cintura mientras colocaba la otra en su nuca acercándola más. Cuando abrió la boca y pudo empujar su lengua contra la suya escuchó un ligero suspiro que lo hizo gruñir involuntariamente. Notaba sus pequeñas manos recorriéndole tímidas el pecho hasta colocarse en sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando agarrándose a él apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y Natsu creyó que perdería el control. Tenía que detenerse ahora o no sería capaz. Con gran esfuerzo y dolor despegó la boca de la suya y la abrazó escondiendo su cara en su pelo. No podía permitirse perder el control. El tiempo pasaba pero seguía abrazándola y ella no parecía que fuera a soltarlo. Cuando se relajó sonrió antes de hablarle.

-_Y, Lucy, ¿Quieres ver mi habitación secreta?_

* * *

**_Hasta aquí llegamos!_**

**Realmente espero que les gustase tanto como a mí escribirlo!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo! **

**Esta vez lo he hecho un poco más largo. (creo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

-_¿H-Habitación s-secreta?_ –Tartamudeé inconscientemente. Natsu aún me tenía abrazada y estaba demasiado cerca. Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y no me ayudaba a concentrarme.

-_Exactamente_. – Respondió sonriendo antes de darme un par de golpecitos en la frente.- _Pero no dejes volar esa imaginación tuya, no es para tanto_.

Aunque en realidad ni siquiera podía imaginar a que se refería. ¿Una habitación secreta? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Antes de que pudiese seguir pensando se apartó de mí y me giró suavemente hasta que en mi campo de visión aparecieron unas escaleras. ¿Cómo es que no las había visto antes? Bueno, claro, anteriormente Natsu era lo único en lo que podía fijar la vista.

-_Venga, baja. ¿O tienes miedo?_ –me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia ellas riéndose.

-_Pues claro que no tengo miedo. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?-_ Y antes de que respondiera comencé a bajar por ellas. Era una escalera estrecha en espiral que se introducía en el suelo. Tenía que admitir que si tenía un poco de miedo. La escalera estaba bastante oscura y parecía que al acabar llegaríamos al mismísimo infierno. Podía sentir a Natsu detrás de mí todo el tiempo, pero no estaba segura de si eso me tranquilizaba o me aterraba.

Cuando llegué al final tuve que contenerme para no darme cabezazos contra la pared. Que estúpida había sido. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre que podría ser esa misteriosa sala, pero se alejaba mucho de esto. Era una habitación amplia y bien iluminada, con las paredes en blanco excepto por la del fondo que estaba totalmente cubierta por un espejo. Y, miraras a donde miraras, había todo tipo de máquinas para hacer ejercicio. Era un maldito gimnasio. Me sentía decepcionada y aliviada a la vez. Me giré hacia Natsu y lo vi apoyado en la pared sonriendo. Entonces me acordé de aquella conversación que habíamos tenido en la que me había preguntado dónde hacía deporte, ya que no había visto nada para ello. Ahora lo entendía.

-_Pues, me esperaba otra cosa ¿sabes?_ –le espeté mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

_-¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Una sala en la que encadeno a chicas bonitas y hago uso de ellas?_ –respondió irónicamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-_Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso_. – Puse los ojos en blanco antes de continuar, aunque la verdad es qué me esperaba algo más acercado a ese estilo.- _¿Y qué es esa puerta de allí?_- pregunté cuando me fijé en una puerta que había en un lateral.

-_Descúbrelo tu misma_. –me indicó con un gesto de cabeza que continuara.

Fui hasta allí y al abrir la puerta me encontré con una piscina preciosa con forma rectangular con un semicírculo en uno de los extremos donde se encontraban las escaleras para bajar. Era grande, ocupaba casi toda la sala dejando un pequeño espacio para caminar a su alrededor y a la derecha un espacio mayor donde se encontraban tres hamacas. Me había quedado pasmada.

_-¿Me estas diciendo que tienes una piscina y en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no se te ocurrió comentarlo?_ –le pregunté atónita sintiéndolo pegado a mi espalda.

-_Para entrar aquí hay que pasar por mi habitación, por si no te has dado cuenta_. – respondió con un claro sarcasmo en su voz. – Además, es para uso y disfrute personal, hoy solo estoy haciendo una concesión.

-_Pero a mi me gusta nadar…_ -me quejé mientras apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho derrotada. La verdad es que me gustaría poder tomar un baño de vez en cuando.- _Por cierto, ¿dónde se supone que está esto? Nunca he escuchado ningún ruido desde fuera_.

-_Estas dos salas y mi habitación están insonorizadas_.- me explicó.- _Y se supone que la piscina esta al lado de la cocina, mas o menos. _

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso nunca se escucha ningún ruido desde su habitación, como si no estuviera. Daba igual cuanto pegara la cabeza a la puerta, nunca hubiese conseguido oír nada. Bueno, eso ya daba igual, ahora que Natsu salía no me importaba. Sin embargo, si ese era el único día que iba a poder estar allí pensaba aprovecharlo. Ahora que había quedado claro que le gustaba a Natsu, las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes. Quizás un poco de coqueteo con el me permitiese ciertas cosas. Fuera a sí o no, iba a intentarlo. No perdía nada y podía ser divertido. Además, no iba a engañarme a mi misma. Natsu me atraía y cuando me besó comprobé que sabía lo que había. Me moría de ganas de que volviera a hacerlo, se sentía tan cálido y tan confortable que conseguía dejarme la mente en blanco. Y la afición que tenía por pasarse el día sin camiseta empezaba a gustarme.

Me giré para quedar frente a él y coloqué una mano sobre cada uno de los brazos que mantenía cruzados en el pecho. Eso hizo que bajase la vista de inmediato hacia mí y le sonreí mientras pegaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

_-¿Sabes Natsu? Ya que solo voy a poder estar aquí hoy estaba pensando en darme un chapuzón. ¿Podría?_ – Pregunté modulando una voz suave mientras lo miraba fijamente.- _Además, sería más divertido si te bañas conmigo._

Natsu no despegaba la vista de mí. Se había tensado y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si me estuviera analizando. Apostaría a que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

-_Está bien. Pero solo por hoy_. –Suspiró derrotado mientras accedía.- _Iré a cambiarme._

Dicho esto los dos subimos de nuevo las escaleras y yo me fui rápidamente a mi habitación a ponerme el bikini. Elegí uno negro estilo bandeu sin tirantes que me encantaba. También cogí una toalla antes de salir de mi cuarto porque seguramente tendría frío después y tampoco quería mojar todo el pasillo. Piqué tres veces en su puerta y se me hizo realmente extraño que abriera. No estaba acostumbrada a ello. Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos abandonaron mi cabeza cuando apareció ante mí. Ya se había cambiado a un bañador de color blanco y le quedaba increíblemente bien. Sabía que estaba comiéndomelo con la mirada pero no me importó. Tampoco pude dejar de mirarle mientras íbamos de nuevo a la piscina. No salí de mi trance hasta que soltó una especie de grito de guerra y se lanzó al agua en bomba como un niño pequeño. Antes aquello no pude más que reírme mientras dejaba mis cosas sobre una de las hamacas.

Pasamos un buen tiempo nadando. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. Él no paraba de lanzarse o fingir que era alguna especie de animal marino. No se cuento tiempo llevábamos nadando pero mis dedos comenzaban a arrugarse. Después de un rato me cansé y me senté en el borde mientras lo miraba y, al poco, nadó hacia mí.

-_¿No crees que es más divertido cuando está alguien contigo? _–pregunté cuando se hubo acercado.

-_Nunca he dicho lo contrario._ –replicó el con una sonrisa. Los mechones de pelo le caían mojados sobre la cara y sonriendo de aquella manera le hacía parecer mucho más joven.

-_Entonces quizás me dejes volver algún día._ –dije con cautela como quien no quiere la cosa. Natsu había apoyado una mano a cada lado de mis pernas en el borde de la piscina.

-_Quizás_. –respondió simplemente mientras me sonreía ladeando la cabeza y me guiñaba un ojo.

Se veía tan jodidamente bien de esa manera que no pude evitar querer besarlo de nuevo. Y esta vez era mi turno. Me deslicé suavemente entre él y el borde y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos mientras presionaba mis labios contra los suyos. A pesar de que le había pillado por sorpresa no tardó más de un segundo en corresponderme. Se sentía tan bien. Se sentían suaves y duros al mismo tiempo. De un momento a otro toda su suavidad se acabó. Me presiono hacia atrás y su boca se volvió más urgente. Después de un rato sentí como intentaba separarse pero yo aún no tenía suficiente. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y lo atraje de nuevo. Algo en mi interior se estaba revolviendo al sentirlo gruñir en mi boca y me hacía desear más. Me pegué contra su cuerpo todo lo que era posible mientras me agarraba fuertemente a sus hombros. Me di cuenta de que el agua ya no se sentía tan fría mientras subía las manos para pasárselas por el pelo. Pero entonces, Natsu atrapó mi labio entre los dientes y lo rasgó. Yo apenas me había dado cuenta hasta que no me empujó hacia atrás con rudeza y me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y sus pupilas era más grandes de los normal. Respiraba fuertemente y todo su cuerpo estaba tensado. Tenía una mueca de fuera en su cara y reparé en que sus colmillos habían crecido, era más largos y más afilados. Estaba horrorizada ante esa imagen. Tenía que estar soñando. Seguro que en cualquier momento me despertaría en mi habitación y todo habría sido una pesadilla. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Sus ojos estaban puertos en mi labio que sangraba y el cuerpo había comenzado a temblarle.

-_Natsu…_ -comencé en un susurró pero me interrumpió de inmediato.

-_Corre_. –Dijo entre dientes con rabia contenida_.- Vete de aquí_.-Me ordenó duramente. Pero yo no era capaz de moverme. Estaba paralizada del miedo. Aquello parecía sacado de una película.

-_Lucy, corre, te lo explicaré más tarde_. –volvió a insistir entre dientes. - ¿_Confías en mí?_- Me preguntó elevando la voz, la cual parecía distorsionada, más grave y profunda. Y por alguna razón antes de darme cuenta estaba asintiendo. –_Pues vete de aquí! Corre a tu habitación y no salgas. Márchate, ahora!_- bramó con desesperación y entonces pude moverme.

Y corrí hasta mi habitación sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo. **

**Espero que la espera mereciese la pena y que les gustase!**

**Mis exámenes ya acaban pronto así que enseguida volveré a actualizar más a menudo. :3**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la continuación! Espero que les guste!**

**Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12.**

Natsu no apareció aquella noche. Tampoco lo hizo en toda la semana.

En todo ese tiempo no conseguía encontrar ni una sola razón convincente sobre por qué razón aún no me había ido de esa casa. Había comenzado a padecer de un fuerte insomnio desde aquel día y apenas podía conciliar un par de horas de sueño. Esa imagen de Natsu no abandonaba mi mente en ningún momento. Al principio, no era capaz de pensar con claridad y todo lo que me venía a la mente eran ese tipo de libro su películas de terror en los que la protagonista, tonta e ingenua, no veía más allá de sus narices aunque se lo pusieran en bandeja. Pero, conforme pasaron los días y el terror me abandonaba para convertirse en un miedo ligero y asombro, empecé a pensar con frialdad y a analizar la situación. La principal razón que me impedía dormir por las noches con tranquilidad era la posibilidad de que Natsu me atacase mientras dormía. Cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba mi mente no podía sentirme más estúpida. ¿Atacarme? Pero la verdad era esa. No sabía que había pasado en la piscina, ni que era Natsu, ni nada. Sin embargo, parándome a pensar en ello seriamente, si hubiese querido hacerme daño de alguna forma, ya había tenido oportunidades más que de sobra. Sólo podía pensar en irme de ese lugar y olvidarme de todo. Pero, si me marchaba ahora no conseguiría respuestas y parecía ser que mi instinto de supervivencia era superado con creces por mi curiosidad. Que estupidez, pero así era.

Estaba en la cama con mi ordenador cuando picó en mi puerta. Había decidido navegar un poco por internet para evitar pensar en Natsu y en donde estaría durante todo ese tiempo pero al final había terminado por buscar criaturas con ojos rojos y colmillos mientras me llamaba tonta a misma por hacerlo.

En eso estaba cuando oí los golpes en mi puerta. Me quedé completamente estática. No estaba preparada aún para eso. No para verle. ¿Qué iba a decirle? O mejor dicho ¿Qué iba a decirme él a mí?

-_¿Lucy?- _me llamó. Su voz no sonaba demasiado firme. Me acordé de cerrar todas las páginas por si acaso antes de decirle que entrase. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme de esto. Entró vacilante en mi habitación y por primera vez Natsu parecía sentirse fuera de lugar. Me miró y sus ojos eran de ese verde precioso de siempre. Miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, quizás pensando en volver por donde había venido, y caminó hacia la ventana para apoyarse junto a ella. En cierta manera mi menta no podía procesar lo que acababa de hacer. Me estaba dejando el camino libre para escapar en caso de que quisiera. Esto iba en serio, algo muy gordo sucedía aquí. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un tiempo y él no me miró en ningún momento. Centró su mirada en sus pies cuando comenzó a hablar.

_-Que los demonios internos sean reflejados. Que sean liberados de sus ataduras y converjan en un mismo punto. Así permanecerá a través del tiempo. Un serafín descubrirá los términos que quebrarán su vínculo. Una voz blanca lo continuará._- Su voz era profunda y segura mientras hablaba. Eso no era lo que me esperaba. Ni siquiera entendía que me estaba diciendo. Había intentado imaginarme esta conversación cientos de veces en mi mente y no lo había conseguido, pero ninguna de ellas empezaba de esta manera. Me quedé con la boca medio abierta y con los ojos desorbitados. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme ante mi silencio y por fin dijo las palabras que yo quería escuchar.

-_Supongo que mejor explico lo del otro día primero.-_ dijo lentamente y yo solamente pude asentir para que continuara. Se pasó las manos por el pelo en un gesto de nerviosismo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para comenzar. _– Esto va a ser un poco difícil de creer. Aunque después del otro día quizás no tanto. En realidad lo siento por eso_.- Paró en seco un momento para mirarme, estaba hablando atropelladamente y si seguía así me iba a costar seguirle. Entonces hizo un gesto con la mano hacia mi cama mientras se rascaba la nuca con la otra. La verdad es que a pesar de todo se veía adorable.- ¿_Te importa si me siento?_- me preguntó.

Dudé durante un segundo y al instante me sentí mal por ello. Solo quería sentarse, aunque tenía mis razones para desconfiar. Cuando le di permiso se acerco tenso y se sentó en el borde de la cama y, después de hacer una pequeña pausa para mirarme, comenzó con su historia.

-_Sólo un tonto enfada a una bruja Lucy, y yo lo fui. Esta historia te parecerá una locura, ni yo mismo quería creerlo al principio, pero créeme, por favor._- comenzó a hablar con voz pausada sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y yo me sentía atrapada por su mirada y su historia.- _Hace poco más de cinco años estuve saliendo con una chica. Por aquél entonces yo era bastante popular, solo me preocupaba mi imagen y, era normal, todo el mundo conocía mi apellido y nunca podía saberse a ciencia cierta por qué alguien se acercaba a mí. El caso es que después de un tiempo, ella decidió romper conmigo por otro chico. No la quería, así que eso no me dolió, pero estaba furioso por que había decidido hacerlo delante de todo el mundo en una fiesta. Me fui de ahí hacia otro bar y una chica se me acercó. Estaba interesada en mí pero yo en ella no, sin embargo, decidí jugar con ella. Cuando le dije que nunca había querido nada con ella me dijo que me acordaría de ello el resto de mi vida. Por su puesto no la creí. Debería haberme disculpado o directamente no haberlo hecho.- _No pudo aguantarme la mirada durante más tiempo y se dedicó a mirar mi manta con un renovado interés en ella.

_-Dos días después apareció en mi casa. Estaba solo en el salón cuando apareció de la nada. Cuando me disponía a echarla de allí recitó esas palabras que te he dicho al principio y todo mi mundo se volvió negro para después cambiar a un potente rojo. Toda mi casa había estallado en llamas y mi cuerpo había cambiado. Desperté en un hospital y todo habían dicho que se había provocado un incendio. Pero lo que no sabían era que yo mismo lo había hecho y no tuve el valor para decirlo. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a creerme? Me encerré en mi propio mundo tratando de comprender qué había pasado. Al cabo de unos días estaba en la zona más alejada del jardín de mi casa cuando ella apreció de nuevo y se dignó a explicarme lo que había pasado. En qué me había convertido y por qué. También me explicó como funcionaba mi cuerpo ahora. Y esa es la historia de por qué he terminado de esta forma._**-** Acabó su historia con un deje melancólico en su voz y se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo para darme tiempo a procesar todo aquello.

Todo era una locura, pero estaba intentado creérmelo. Mis sentimientos hacia Natsu estaban enfrentados ahora y una parte de mi quería creerle y confiar en que sea lo que sea que haya pasado no volverá a pasar, pero otra parte de mi está más escéptica ante su historia y necesita respuestas. Al final, mientras meditaba todo esto sobre el chico que se encontraba en frente de mí, decidí que lo mejor era combinar ambos sentimientos. Iba a creer lo que me contara, pero necesitaba más que eso. Fuese verdad o mentira, lo que me había contado parecía solo ser el principio.

-_Necesito algo más que eso._ –mi voz salió aguda, como un pitido, y un poco alta. Era una mezcla de miedo y desesperación que había intentado controlar susurrando y ese había sido el estrepitoso resultado. Necesitaba saber más.

-_Te contaré todo lo que quieras. Lo juro_. –Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y pude ver en sus ojos que hablaba en serio. Pero también aprecié algo diferente, aunque no sabría decir qué a ciencia cierta, cuando realizó su petición. –_Pero no te vayas, por favor, Lucy._

Bajé la vista por un momento y pude ver que mantenía la pulsera que le había regalado en su muñeca. Decidida, levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos y formularle la pregunta cuya respuesta era la que más ansiaba conocer mientras en mi cabeza no podía dejar de repetir lo que me había pedido.

-_¿Qué eres, Natsu?_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo!**

**Espero que les haya parecido interesante! A mi me lo parece, aunque claro, escribiendolo yo no puedo ser objetiva!**

**Gracias a todos los que sigues esta historia y comentan! :3**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! A paso algun tiempo pero aquí les traigo la continuacion!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

Abrió la boca para contestar pero las palabras no salieron. Si estaba tan solo la mitad de nervioso que yo no sabía como podía soportarlo. Estaba aguantando hasta la respiración. Los nervios y la incredulidad estaban a punto de desbordarme, estaba a flor de piel. Y entonces tomó aire y me respondió.

-_Soy una especia de demonio Lucy._ - soltó en un suspiro, incluso parecía cansado. Mantenía sus ojos clavados en los míos, como si quisiera evaluar mi reacción. Pero me había quedado petrificada.

Venga ya, ¿un demonio?¿ Una de esas extrañas criaturas rojas con cuernos y cola de las que nos disfrazamos en Halloween? Eso solamente era cuentos infantiles para asustar a los niños. ¿O no? ¿Por qué narices me lo estaba creyendo todo con tanta facilidad? Brujas y demonios. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, una broma de mal gusto o yo que se. Entonces, en ese momento, perdí toda la lucidez que me quedaba al empezar a imaginarme a un Natsu con cuerno y cola. Y estallé en carcajadas.

-_T-tu… u-un demon-nio._ –dije como pude entre carcajadas. Me mira con una expresión perpleja en su cara. Debía que parecer una loca. ¿Y por qué me preocupaba de parecer una loca cuando un chico sentado en mi cama me decía que era un demonio? Mi cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

-_¿Lucy? ¿Te encuentras bien? _–estaba claramente preocupado. No, no me sentía para nada bien. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y la habitación entera había empezado a dar vueltas. Y entonces, lo último que escuché fue la voz de Natsu gritando mi nombre.

-_Lucy, despierta. Vamos despierta.-_ escuchaba una voz distorsionada.

Una extraña sensación de molestia y entumecimientos recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentía los parpados pesados mientras intentaba abrirlos. Poco a poco mi vista se fue enfocando y empecé a distinguir la cara de Natsu sobre mí. Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme que me había pasado sentí unas gotas de agua fría recorrer mis sienes. Me había mojado la cara para despertarme. Aun me sentía un poco aturdida mientras Natsu me ayudaba a levantarme sin parar de preguntarme como me encontraba.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo una vez me hube sentado de nuevo. Natsu me miraba con una expresión torturada en su cara y yo no sabía que decirle.

-_Creo que ha sido demasiado para ti…_ –habló suavemente, como si temiera asustarme.

-_No, no. Está bien. Tengo que saberlo, la duda me come por dentro._ –respondí restándole importancia. Quería escuchar toda la historia antes de dar mi opinión o decir cualquier cosa.

_-¿Estás segura? Podemos dejarlo para otro día o quiz…_ -no dejé ni siquiera que terminase la frase cuando seguí hablando.

-_Ahora está bien. Dijiste que eras un demonio… ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó el otro día?_ –casi se me atraganta la palabra. Por ahora seguiría el juego. No se que haría después.

Me miró durante un segundo pensándose si seguir hablando o no. Gracias a dios eligió la primera opción.- _Eso iba a contarte. En realidad no soy un demonio completamente, como ves, puedo seguir siendo humano. Pero no siempre puedo controlarlo._ _Cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin transformarme cualquier cosa me altera. También ella puede hacerme cambiar a su antojo._ –Explicó con cautela. Aunque a mí todo me sonaba a chino. Simplemente decidí asentir, aun quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin responder. Y yo necesitaba esas respuestas. Pero, justo cuando iba a hacer mi siguiente pregunta, decidí hablar claro.

-_Mira Natsu, agradezco que me cuentes todo esto. Pero ¿un demonio? Los demonios no existes. La verdad, me resulta difícil de creer_. – lo dije rápidamente y sin paradas. Se me quedó mirando seriamente durante un tiempo. Estaba un poco tensa, Natsu me miraba fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, aunque parecía estar pensando en algo. El tiempo pasaba y el silencio empezó a volverse incómodo.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie en frente de mí. Me miró durante un segundo y después cerró los ojos, con las manos convertidas en puños. Y entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó. Y ante mis ojos se transformó en lo que el decía haberse convertido, un demonio.

Y justo en ese instante, todo mi mundo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado!**

**Siento muchos todos aquellos que había querido un dragon! espero no se decepcionen demasiado!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!**


End file.
